Maria Vargas
'''Maria Angeles Vargas Castillo '''is the future daughter of Leon Vargas and Violetta Castillo and their elder child. Her appearance resembles her mother and Angie a lot, but her personality is the complete opposite. While Violetta and Angie are organized and responsible, Maria is carefree and quite rebellious. Character History Early Years After Leon and Violetta's marriage, Violetta got pregnant and gave birth to their first child that it's a girl and named her Maria Angeles, in honor of Maria, Violetta's mother and Angie, Violetta's step-mother/aunt. In her first five years, Maria was very girly, she loved to use pink dresses, have a tiara and play with dolls. In 2025, after her brother Miguel's birth, Maria started to wear pants more, have short hair and play with cars and action figures with Miguel. When she has 13, she started to let her hair grows longer and used girlier clothes, but she's still a tomboy. Auditioning in Studio On Beat Maria inscribed to the audition to enter the Studio On Beat to not disappoint her family, since almost all of them are/were artist. She decided to sing "This Is My World" in her audition, but as she sings, she realize that the song's message is be who she is and follow her dreams. Suddenly she stopped and said that she didn't wanted to keep on going with the audition because she finds something more important to do. She grabbed her backpack and ran out of the Studio without saying anything. Stella wanted to chase after her, but she was called to start her singing test. Trivia * The picture above is a graphic version of how would Maria looks like. * She rarely wears dresses/skirts or colorful clothes. She mainly wears jeans, shorts, shirts and sometimes accompanied with sweaters of colors like red, green, blue and black. **She wear a pink dress once, but she just did it because it was part of a challenge that she and Stella made. ** Whenever somebody criticize about her tomboyish style, she says that she could be girlier, it's just that she doesn't want to...right now. * She draws very well. * She and Nova are very similar in both physical and personality. * She and her brother Miguel usually argue, but they always work together to achieve something that they think it's important. * Due having 2 brothers, Maria is not very girly like she used to be when she was 5 years old (after Miguel's birth). * Her favorite ice cream is choconilla flavor (a mixture of chocolate and vanilla) with a sight touch of condensed milk and ground cinnamon on the top. * Once she bought home a starfish that she found in the beach and later got sick. When the starfish died, she started to feel better. She believed that Poseidon punished her for taking something that isn't hers. * She doesn't want to become a singer but she wants to be a drummer. * The school that she, Stella, Nova and her friends attends is San Isidro High School, like the name of the school which Martina Stoessel attended in real life. * Maria never attended Studio On Beat, but she often come there to play with her band. * She hates romantic movies. * She was once in relationship with Guilio D'Ambrosio (Francesca's son), but they eventually break up when Giulio had to come back to Italy and Maria had to travel to USA for a the presentation of her comic book. * She have broken her arms and legs after saving a little boy from a car accident. * She had appeared in newspaper more than 5 times, some of them includes when she was born, when she saved a little boy from a car accident, when she stopped an intruder from robbing inside her house, when she destroyed the Studio On Beat's wall to find the time capsule and when her painting is exhibited in the Buenos Aires gallery. * She and Diego Hernández have a very close relationship. Sometimes she even consider him as her godfather. * She can be very mean sometimes. * She's in the school's female soccer team. Her number is 21. * She can ride a motorcycle. Category:Fanon Characters